Drabbles F4
by shanon17
Summary: La vida es al final de todo, solo momentos, porque después de las lágrimas, las sonrisas, los triunfos y los fracasos, del miedo y la alegría, tan solo nos quedan los momentos más importantes. Nuestros guapos F4 han comprendido que la vida no se cuenta por los años o el dinero, pero que sin duda hay momentos absolutos. Momentos que definen su futuro y marcaron su pasado
1. Intro

.*.*… *…*.*.

Drabbles F4

*..¨ * ¨..¨ *

¿Qué harás? ¿En qué momento tus ojos pensarán en mis caricias? ¿Y frente a cuales cosas, de repente, dejarás, en silencio, una sonrisa? (Carlos Pellicer)

Porque la vida es al final de todo solo momentos, porque después de las lágrimas, las sonrisas, los triunfos y los fracasos, después del miedo y la alegría de las dudas y las verdades, la vida es el cumulo de momentos que vivimos, los más preciados o los mas dolorosos, pero al final los que guardamos en la mente y el corazón.

.*.*… *…*.*.

¡Hola chicas!

Después de tanto tiempo por fin me paso por acá, a falta de elocuencia (no de compromiso) para culminar mis historias, me encontré con un montón de ideas sueltas para las mismas pero también me vi incapaz de encontrar el hilo que me permita seguirlas o incorporarlas en las mismas sin que esto no significara escribir montones de capítulos, así que termine por escribirlas por separado.

En esta ocasión les traigo Drabbles de nuestros queridos F4.

Lo cierto es que soy admiradora de las escritoras de este tipo de historias, son en verdad todo un reto, en tan poco espacio lograr expresar una idea o un sentimiento sin duda es difícil, mi más grande admiración y respeto para aquellas (a las que leí) lo hacen.

Si estas interesadas en algunas de las citas que utilice, estas son producto de una hermosa selección a cargo de Lulú Park y puedes encontrar de este drama y de muchos más, tan solo debes seguir: Frases de Doramas (Mundo Asiático) en Facebook

Shannon17


	2. Enamorado

.*.*… *…*.*…*.*…*.

ENAMORADO

_Si amas a alguien debes confesarlo ahora, _

_nunca sabrás lo que pasará en el futuro._

_Tu próxima oportunidad puede no llegar_.

(Reply 1997)

...¨*¨…¨*¨…¨*¨…

Es la primera entrevista después de haber recibido un gran premio por su nueva exposición de arte, el dulce perfume y el olor a nicotina le abruman por un instante cuando la exuberante mujer se sienta frente a él, y la reconozca como una vieja conquista, una de las tantas aventuras de una noche que han quedado en el pasado.

La entrevista va desde qué es lo que le inspira en sus creaciones, su futura sucesión como líder de la familia So, hasta el punto que últimamente ocupa los titulares de los periódicos y los espacios de sociales en TV, su vida personal. Así que la pregunta acerca de ello le llega sin sorpresa y sin embargo no puede evitar sonreír antes de responder.

Lo está y no tiene ningún problema en admitirlo en voz alta, cuando la mujer que le está entrevistando lo pregunte coqueteándole y él sepa que en aquellos gestos y palabras hay más que una insinuación -¿Entonces el joven artista So Yi Joung está enamorado?-

-Lo estoy- sonríe y se reacomoda en su lugar, mientras la sorprendida mujer retoma su postura y lanza ahora una y otra pregunta -¿Desde cuándo? ¿De quién? ¿Qué planes tiene ahora?- Él apenas escucha y tiene tiempo de responder adecuadamente –Desde hace más de siete años, de una persona increíble, de alguien que me hizo esforzarme en ser una mejor persona… ¿planes? Aun no lo tengo claro, pero si me pregunta ¿si deseo pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella? La respuesta es si- la mujer queda en shock, mientras él la observa un tanto preocupado, las siguientes preguntas no las recuerda bien, pero sabe que respondió lo primero que pensó y que fue la verdad, pero sin duda, aquella fue la peor entrevista en toda su vida.

Una semana después ha olvidado aquello, y no lo recuerda sino hasta que no ha visto a Ga Eul en todo el día y salga a buscarla, solo para encontrarla leyendo distraídamente en medio de la sala, camine hacia ella presuroso, le abrace y bese en los labios mientras ella permanece quieta entre su brazos y esconda algo tras de sí, y él pregunte ¿qué sucede?

La mira mordiendo su labio inferior, signo de preocupación y vuelve a preguntar -¿Qué sucede Ga Eul?- ella extiende la revista abierta y pregunta -¿Es verdad?- la abraza nuevamente, besa su cuello, y murmura -¿Qué parte?- puede sentirla tensarse y él sonríe traviesamente mientras continua besándola –¿Es verdad Yi Joung?-

Se separa tan solo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos y hablar -¿Qué?- Ga Eul lo mira en silencio -¿Qué estoy enamorado de ti, qué te amo, o que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo?- No puede decir nada, porque él habla tan cerca de sus labios que su piel se eriza –Absolutamente todo es verdad, estoy enamorado y quiero…- no puede hablar es ella ahora quien le besa y él se deja en volver por aquel instante.

.*.*… *…*.*.

Cita: Frases de Doramas (Mundo Asiático)

Mi pareja favorita So-Eul, me encanta escribir sobre ellos y en esta ocasión el esquivo y difícil corazón de nuestro ex casanova fue la inspiración. Espero les haya gustado.

Shannon17


	3. Hogar

.*.*… *…*.*…*.*…*.

HOGAR

_A veces si resistimos la tristeza, la vida nos da presentes inesperados _

_que nos emocionan y nos brinda felicidad._

(Reply 1997)

...¨*¨…¨*¨…¨*¨…

Se acurruca debajo de la tibia manta, se supone que la primavera empezó pero el invierno aún no se ha ido y el frio se cuela por las rendijas de las ventanas, se remueve una vez más en el sofá mientras mira sin mucho interés un torneo de billar en televisión.

Afuera el sol ha salido y la gente ha empezado un día más pero él no tiene la menor intención de irse de ese lugar para hacer lo que tenga que hacer, es el primer fin de semana que se toma en cinco meses y está completamente decidido a disfrutarlo, porque es la primera vez que ha despertado junto a ella sin tener que irse en medio de la noche o conformarse con mirarla unas cuantas horas por culpa del trabajo, así que no, no irá a trabajar en sábado.

Sonríe débilmente cuando cambia de canal, puede escucharla cantar en la cocina mientras pica algo y cocina otra, mientras el departamento se va pintando de un suave naranja con el sol saliendo, pasa lentamente a un amarillo brillante y luego transparente, nada es más agradable que observarlo y aun cuando es consiente que aquel no es su departamento, tampoco su ciudad ni su país, se siente en casa. Algo que quizás no debería sentir estando en un departamento en el corazón de Taiwán.

Pronto aparece ella con una charola que coloca sobre la mesilla que está en medio de la sala, se levanta perezoso en cuanto le llama, coge los palillos que le ofrece y descubre con agrado su desayuno favorito puesto en la mesa, levanta la ceja en extrañeza como un gesto inconsciente, así que alza la mirada solo para encontrarla sonriéndole mientras le ofrece un tazón de arroz recién hecho y escucha su tranquila explicación –Ommoni me dijo que este es tu desayuno favorito-

La toma de la muñeca de imprevisto y la jala hasta él para besarle suavemente en los labios y aunque la respuesta de su prometido fue sonrojarse y suave susurro de "te amo" no le aleja, después de todo, después del difícil inicio ella es la mujer de su vida. Woo Bin sonríe, toma los palillos y empieza a comer. Y no importa en qué ciudad o país este, ni que no ha dormido lo suficiente en una semana para tener dos días libres, no importa que este cansado o que la comida sepa extraña, no importa nada más allá de ese departamento, porque mientras ellas este ahí o en cualquier lugar, porque mientras este a su lado ella siempre será su hogar.

.*.*… *…*.*.

Cita: Frases de Doramas (Mundo Asiático)

El más sereno y maduro de los F4 sin duda se merece una gran historia de amor, su servidora no cree que la haya escrito pero espero haber dado un poquito de lo que se merece Song Woo Bin.

Shannon17


	4. Te amo

.*.*… *…*.*…*.*…*.

TE AMO

"_La relación entre un hombre y una mujer es de eterno amor y lucha._

_Se enfadan y se consuelan, pelean y reconcilian, se lastiman y se abrazan_"

(Reply 1997)

...¨*¨…¨*¨…¨*¨…

_La primera vez _que le escuchó decirlo abrió los ojos sorprendido y la miró en silencio asombrado mientras ella caía profundamente dormida entre sus brazos, mientras él se preguntaba sí realmente lo había escuchado decirlo o tan solo era producto como tantas veces de su imaginación.

_La segunda vez_ fue más bien un susurro suave, tan suave como el beso fugaz que ella deposito sobre sus labios antes de que el subiera el avión rumbo a New York. _La tercera_ fue en medio de la cena de su primer aniversario, Jan Di tan solo lo dijo y luego dio un sorbo a su copa de vino para luego retomar la anterior conversación como si nada hubiera sucedido.

_La cuarta_ ocasión fue después de una tremenda discusión en la que terminó echado de su habitación hasta altas horas de la madrugada, aún recuerda el beso que le sorprendió en la oscuridad y la agradable sensación que recorrió su cuerpo cuando la escucho decirlo cerca de su oído. _La quinta_ ocasión apenas le escuchó decirlo recostada desde su cama, mientras el sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos, emocionado, aun pequeño recién nacido que bostezaba levemente y que él acunaba protectoramente. Aquel que desde ese instante se convirtió en su ser más querido su bien más amado, su primer hijo. Gu Jun Pyo entendió entonces que su vida estaba completa.

_La sexta, la décima, la vigésima vez_ y las siguientes las recuerda cada una perfectamente y aun cuando dejado de contarlas su corazón se emociona como la primera vez, su corazón se acelera y agita por cada vez que le escucha decir "Te amo", y entonces él le besa tan suave y delicadamente como la primera vez, mientras él respondo "Yo también".

.*.*… *…*.*.

Cita: Frases de Doramas (Mundo Asiático)

El impulsivo líder de difícil carácter que termino por robarnos el corazón, el chico que puede abandonar todo por amor, pero que es incapaz de expresarse libremente es seguirá siendo el gran Gu Jun Pyo.

Shanno17


	5. Ruido

.*.*… *…*.*…*.*…*.

RUIDO

_Querer a alguien no es una elección. _

_Viene de tu corazón._

(Reply 1997)

...¨*¨…¨*¨…¨*¨…

Nunca le gustó el ruido, ni siquiera aun cuando es un amante de la música. El ruido y la compañía por horas le provocaban dolor de cabeza, por eso había preferido siempre la tranquilidad del silencio y el espacio que la soledad brindan.

Cuando apenas tenía cinco años un día de pronto, simple y sencillamente se vio solo en es enorme y silencioso lugar al que una vez llamó hogar. Sin su padres y sin el abuelo que solía amarle tanto, aprendió por sí mismo a llenar cada rincón de la soledad y cada minuto del silencio con alegres, tristes, dinámicas y hasta melancólicas notas musicales, pero a veces después de practicar por horas el violín y la guitarra, después de escuchar música o de dormir por horas, al final lo único que quedaba era la nada y en algún punto le gustó estar solo.

Y ella en cambio es diferente, le gusta la compañía, no encuentra nada más divertido que charlar hasta el amanecer, gusta de reír hasta que no puede más, no se guarda nunca nada, si es dolor, tristeza o enojo ella siempre lo dirá, porque ella siempre dice todo lo que siente y cuando lo siente, porque ella siempre le dice te amo sin esperar una respuesta de él. Y aun cuando es extremadamente apuesta, él la encuentra simplemente perfecta.

Yoon Ji Hoo creyó que el ruido no le gustaba. Pero se equivocó.

Porque nada le agrada más que escuchar el ruido de sus pasos anunciado su llegada, el sonido de su voz mientras charlan por horas, los murmullos cuando llora a causa de una película o una tonta discusión que han tenido, porque nada es mejor que el susurro de su voz cuando le habla tan cerca del oído que un cosquilleo le recorre el cuerpo por completo, porque nada se compara, nada es igual que escucharla decir su nombre cuando sus cuerpos se entregan y se vuelven uno mismo.

Ji Hoo comprende entonces que un dolor de cabeza en unas horas cuando la besa y la escucha reír ahora, no es nada comparado a la felicidad de verla junto a él, nada iguala los silencios y minutos que Jae Kyung ha cubierto en su vida.

.*.*… *…*.*.

Cita: Frases de Doramas (Mundo Asiático)

El príncipe blanco, la persona solitaria más agradable de este grupo es sin duda el chico del que en alguna manera todas nos enamoramos.

Con este drabble termino la primera entrega, solo los subiré de cuatro en cuatro desde la perspectiva de ellos y de ellas. Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer.

PD. Para todas aquellas que me han preguntado por mis otras historias o quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo podrán hacerlo en Facebook con el nombre de Shannon Yo Chul.

Shannon17


End file.
